1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an opening and closing (opening/closing) sequence regulation system and method, and an image formation apparatus using the covers opening/closing sequence regulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image formation apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, facsimile machines, scanners, and multi-function printers (MFPs) include a printer section and a scanner section and are provided with a front cover and a side cover. The opening-end portions of the front and side covers overlap each other because of the necessity of maintenance services and the like. Such image formation apparatuses are provided with an opening/closing structure configured to regulate the opening/closing sequence of the front cover and the side cover in order that the maintenance services and the like can be properly provided (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-296048, Paragraphs 0009 to 0016, for example).